RONdezvous
by hugglesbunny
Summary: Ron thinks hes in love with Hermione, but could it be Draco he truly lusts over. Meanwhile Hermione is in between Draco and Blaise in the bet that could set up interesting situations. RONxDRACO slashy goodness.
1. Catfight

RONdezvous Chapter one  
  
pairing::DracoxRon, implied HermionexSnape (barely at all)  
  
Author's Note::written with a friend during a sugar hyped sleepover. guaranteed hyper bizarrity.  
  
Definite OOCishness  
  
Rating::R just in case.  
  
"Harder, Ron, harder..." Harry urged, frustratedly. "You need to stop getting distracted! We can't finish this if you're daydreaming about someone else."  
  
Ron sat there dreamily recalling the events:: Earlier that day, Ron, Harry and Hermione had been standing around Hagrid's hut waiting for Care of Magical Creatures to begin. Hermione overhead one of Draco's snide remarks, and tackled him, knocking both of them into a giant mud puddle. There commenced a femenine catfight, involving lots of hair grabbing and clothes ripping. Ron watched in shock, yet unable to turn away he watched in fascination. "God, do they live to taunt me?" Just the sight of it was making him excited::   
  
Just the thought of it aroused his senses and he became painfully aware of Harry's proximity. "Can't we just finish this later. I can't really conentrate right now."   
  
Harry frowned."We can't put off our potions paper any longer... If you concentrated harder you could finish it soon."   
  
"I know!" But he couldnt get the sight of the fight out of his mind. Did this mean he was in love with Hermione?  
  
~::~  
  
"You're such a prick, Blaise! You'll never get laid!" sneered Draco.  
  
"Shut up you wanker! I bet I could lay anyone in this school before you could, you rank little prat! Name the target." Blaise retorted.  
  
"Hmm," Draco thought out loud, "who would be the hardest one to lay in this hell hole of a school?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Draco stared at Pansy in bewilderment.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant. That's the smartest thing I've heard from you since you called me a sexy beast last night."  
  
"Hermione Granger it is then," Blaise accepted.  
  
~::~  
  
"Hermione, I think i love you..."  
  
"Honestly Ron! Your Potions paper should be done by now." Hermione frowned and Ron looked puzzled.   
  
"What does that have to do with me expressing my undying love for you?"  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "You mean you are serious?"  
  
Ron nodded solemnly.   
  
"Well, I suppose this explains your fascination with Draco and me mud wreslting... Well, I am afraid I don't want to take time away from your failing school work."  
  
"But..."  
  
"How about this. Your potions paper is due tomorrow. Since you aren't motivated to do well enough on it, I propose a reward, should you do well."  
  
"What do you mean a reward?"  
  
"If Snape gives you a C, you get a kiss. A B is second base. An A, I'll sleep with you."  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Ron wisked away, Hermione supposed, to do his paper.  
  
~::~ 


	2. Who Can it be Now?

DISCLAIMER :: not ours, only in our dreams (quite literally) JK Rowling owns them, which is why they arent all pervy like they would be if they were mine...  
  
Fantasy101 :: thanks, of course, we wrote it so of course its brilliant.  
  
Yuyin :: Heres more....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry stared in intrigued awe at Ron, who was finishing his Potions paper... And he looked like he was actually trying!  
  
"Ummm... Ron, what are you doing?"  
  
From the giant stack of parchment he heard the word "reward" before the red hair disappeared again and the voice became muffled.  
  
::  
  
Ron found himself unconsciously crossing his fingers, before reminding himself he didn't believe in Muggle superstitions. Their Potions papers came back today, and he had to have an A. Had to! He had done everything... He wrote an extra two feet of parchment, used his best handwriting (true it still looked like gibberish), everything.   
  
Snape was working his way over to the Gryffindor side of the room... Ron held his breath as Snape handed out Harry's, who grimaced at the grade. Snape then turned and glared at Ron.   
  
"Well well, Mr. Weasley..." Snape sounded like he had been forced to swallow something foul. Ron glanced down apprehensively, and his mouth dropped open at the tiny A written on the top corner. He looked at the notes Snape had written on the cover, desperately glad he'd written the extra two feet, as that was what had given him an A.   
  
::  
  
Hermione looked over the essay before sighing. "Yes, Ron, I'm going to keep my word..."  
  
Ron looked like Christmas had come early, as Harry looked on in confusion. "What..."  
  
"NOTHING!"   
  
Harry looked vaguely taken aback at the response, before shrugging and continuing to eat. Ron has been grinning like an idiot for the entirety of dinner, and apparently he didn't want to tell Harry why. This slightly bothered Harry, so as soon as he was done he got up and, giving the oblivious Ron a dirty look, exited the Great Hall. As he was passing the hallway that lead to the Slytherin common room he heard the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy and, never one to pass up an opportunity to get some dirt on Draco, he crouched down next to a statue of Wibbingdon the Wimsical.   
  
"...one of Golden Boy's best friends, do you honestly think he won't notice?" Draco turned toward his companion.  
  
"...well... mumbling Weasley mumbling ..." Harry glared at the first years who had gone running by, and wondered why they were talking about Ron.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the pair just in time to hear "bet it'll be a bloody good shag too..." and then Draco laughed and the two headed toward the Great Hall. Harry could now tell that it had been Blaise Zabini talking to Draco, and now he thought he had a fairly good clue why they were talking about Ron and he did not like it at all.  
  
::  
  
Draco and Blaise exited the common room twenty minutes after dinner had begun and conversation quickly turned to their bet. Blaise was asking what would happen in Potter noticed, though Draco could hardly see what it mattered.   
  
"Blaise, really. Granger is one of Golden Boy's best friends, do you honestly think he won't notice?" Draco looked sharply at Blaise.  
  
"Well, at least it isn't Weasley. Her older brothers might kill us if they found out."   
  
Draco considered that thought. Yes, Blaise definetely had a thing for the youngest Weasley, loathe though he was to admit it. Why couldn't he just bloody jump her and get it over with. Ron and the others need never know. While pondering that he noticed something flash out of the corner of his eye. It couldn't be! The timing was just too perfect.   
  
Draco laughed at the expression on Potter's face. Did he honestly think hiding behind that bloody statue of Wibble the Wacko or whatever it was called was fooling anyone? Draco wondered how much of the conversation Harry had heard over the noise in the hallway and for good measure spoke loud enough for Harry to hear,   
  
"I bet it'll be a bloody good shag too..." Draco could only imagine the look on Potter's face, but he was sure it was priceless.  
  
::  
  
Ron looked up as Harry stormed off, then glanced at Hermione.   
  
"Well," he said impatiently, "when is it?"  
  
"Honestly Ron! You only got the essay back two hours ago." She sighed in exasperation, and thought about what she was going to do. Ron was going to get laid, but she wasn't entirely sure she was what he wanted. He had never shown any interest in her until that fight with Draco... Draco... It couldn't be. On the other hand... Ron always did seem to have a comment about Draco, and seemed to go out of his way to talk to him, even if it was insults.  
  
Hermione looked up just as Draco walked in with Blaise. Ron looked up at the same moment and she watched his eyes trail Draco. Ron noticed her watching and said, entirely unconvincingly she thought, "slimy git. What's he got to look so happy about?" Hermione had to admit, Draco looked extremely satisfied about something.   
  
"Ron, why don't we set it for tomorrow night, in the Room of Requirement. That should simplify things."  
  
Ron looked ecstatic and nodded eagerly. Hermione mumbled some excuse about going to the library and quickly walked off, thinking about what to do about Ron.   
  
::  
  
Ron watched Hermione go, feeling extremely satisfied. Maybe tomorrow night would help him stop fantasizing about her and Draco, particularly Draco. Draco always seemed to invade his dreams about Hermione. It had to be Hermione he wanted, it couldn't be THAT stuck-up prat. Ron took more treacle pudding and stared at Draco across the hall.   
  
A/N :: horrible i know, but it has been ages since the first chapter. Please read and review with comments, things you liked hated want changed immediately etc. i love getting feedback. Im trying to make the chapters longer. Thank you tons to my two lovely reviewers. This was filed under percy/draco for some reason so i have cleared that up. The chapter title is Men at Work, a brill 80's band 


	3. Who's a sexy beast?

I Heart DM 11 :: of course Ron/Draco is the ONLY way to go... oO

MagickSilverfang25 :: to tell you the truth, i can't wait for yummy action either, but i refuse to shameless plug it in (at least until the fourth chapter)

Yeah, my co-author abandoned me sniff so for now it is being written by ... well, me. Unfortunately, now I have no one to blame it on if it sucks...

This is what i have so far and i am stuck, so here it is. I shall try to write more

Chapter 3

"I seem to have taken a errr.... fancy to you recently Granger. I have decided we need to start spending more time together." Draco looked at her, daring her to contradict him, and nearly choked on his own spit when she nodded.

"That would be nice... Dracky." She grimaced inwardly, berating herself for sounding like Pansy. Honestly, if it wasn't for Ron....

"More to the point, I think we should sleep together." Draco didn't know what was causing her to be so... agreeable about this, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

Hermione paused a second before saying "Room of Requirement, tomorrow. I'll tell you the time later." and walking away, hoping she looked shy and demure, not like she wanted to throw up. God, that was too easy. Men...

My God, I _am_ a sexy beast, Draco thought to himself. Even Granger can't resist me. Draco couldn't help smirking as he made his way back to the Slytherin common room. As he passed that damn statue of Waldo the Wombat, or whatever it bloody was, he almost burst out laughing as he realized Potter was crouched down, leaning against the statue. Draco walked by quickly not wanting to disturb Potter in his attempt to think.

Draco wanted to sleep with Ron? It couldn't be. Could it? True, Ron was completely jumpworthy... Hold on, Ron was jumpworthy? Harry didn't like him like that. Did he?

NO, Harry told himself firmly, he DIDN'T. And, forcing himself to believe that, he pulled himself up from behind the statue and walked resolutely toward that Gryffindor common room.

I don't want to make it seem like I am shamelessly begging for reviews (even though I am) but it's a huge help to know specific things that you like, hate, etc. It really helps me know what the lovely people bothering to read this story think, raises eyebrows assuming you think at all....?

I am soooo sorry. I realize ive become one of those people i dont like that never updates, but i truly realize how hard it is to write these things.


End file.
